1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector and more particularly to a card edge connector with a latch.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,978 discloses a card edge connector including an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a pair of ejectors pivoted on two opposited ends of the housing. The housing has an elongated central slot extending along a longitudinal direction to receive a memory module. The ejectors each have an ejecting portion inwardly extending to the central slot and a locking head latching with the memory module. When the memory module is inserted into the central slot, the ejectors rotate to latch with the memory module. But the ejectors could be easily actuated by an outside force that may make the memory module fly out of the card edge connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.